How Campings Ends Up
by FutureKate
Summary: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff/ Adommy... How campings ends up? Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: ****OK, guys! Here's another Adommy fanfic! It's gonna be like 3 chapters so it's not a oneshoot as usual. I wrote it with my beautiful Soul Sister so I hope you guys like it. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy and please, leave a comment, review or write to me on Twitter and tell me whataya think! :) **

_- Adam's POV –_

God… I've never thought it's gonna end up like this. I mean… seriously… I went for a camping with my friend… With my bass player! And now I'm laying in a tent cuddling my… lover.

Everything started with an idea. Let's go camping with Tommy. Let's have fun with my friend. And saying 'have fun' I mean just fun, you pervert!

OK, so it was yesterday. I asked Tommy if he wants to go on a trip with me. When he said yes we packed our stuff and got into my car. I was so excited!

'So we should probably pitch the tent first. Then we can go for a walk to the village and the wood… What do you think?' I asked parking the car on the beautiful forest glade near the lake. It was no people there and it was such a peaceful place. 'Yeah, sounds good. But you see… eeehhh… I don't know how to pitch a tent so you should do that.' He said embarrassed. I started laughing and I tousled his soft blond hair. I got out of the car and started pitching our big tent near the small area for making fire. When it was finally done we went for a walk. It was like… really nice walk. I mean lots of laughing and stuff… It was boiling hot, though. I took off my shirt staying just in a white skinny T-shirt. We were drinking so much water but we had just two more bottles left. However, I really enjoyed being there… with Tommy…

Blond man took another sip of water and after a second of thoughts he splashed the rest of it onto his hair and shirt. I looked at him and started to laugh. I didn't need to ask why he did that. Actually a few minutes ago I was considering this idea by myself.

A streamlet of water running down his temple. His blond hair soaking wet. His wet, white shirt almost perfectly showing his thin body… Oh my God, he's so beautiful. Adam, STOP IT! Tommy's just your best FRIEND! Yeah… I know… But he's so cute, innocent, adorable, pretty and… HOT!

I looked back, trying to stop thinking about Tommy this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES:**** So here's the second chapter of How Campings Ends Up. There'll be one more :) Enjoy! **

_- Tommy's POV –_

We were walking through the forest talking, laughing and drinking water. Before I splashed it onto my face. Yeah, it was boiling hot, but that's not the reason why I did that. Actually... it's because I had to calm myself down. I mean… I started to have… strange… thoughts. About Adam…

His true laugh, warm smile… Body under this skinny T-shirt. Oh my God, he seriously want to kill me with the way he looks and acts like!

'Come here.' Adam said taking my hand and dragging me along to the beach near the lake. He took off his T-shirt and dumped it on the sand. Then he started removing my shirt.

I started laughing letting him to take off my shirt. 'What are you doing?'

He smiled. 'I'm taking you into the water.' He said taking my hand again.

Oh God, this heat running down my spine when he's touching me.

We popped into the cool water splashing it all around. We were laughing, plunging and playing with each other just like two kids who really enjoy being together. And actually we did.

Suddenly I felt Adam's grabbing my calf. I held my breath as he emerged from water, his face about two inches from my face. His beautiful and hypnotizing blue eyes… Full of… feelings. Oh God… He lightly touched my cheek and followed one drop of water. I shuddered placing my hand in his soft, wet hair. He was sliding his fingertips lower and lower over my body until he reached the band of my jeans. I shivered even more. I pulled him closer looking into his deep eyes. He embraced me and kissed me tenderly. His lips were soft and warm. I kissed him back enjoying every single minute of this kiss.

Oh my, I think I fell in love… With the guy…

'Love me tender…' He hummed. I laughed a little bit and kissed him again. 'I will…'


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES:**** So here it is! The last chapter of this fanfic which I wrote with my amazing Soul Sister. It's kinda more dirty than the other ones so if it's not OK for you, please don't read it. Hope you guys like it! **

_- Adam's POV –_

'I will…' He said. My heart jumped and stopped. Did he just really say that? Oh God, oh God… His soft lips pressed to mine, his beautiful eyes full of feelings… I think I fell in love…

I took his hand into mine. 'C'mon baby, let's make a fire.' I took our clothes from the sand and approached to the wood placed on the special area for making fire. I leaned down with the matches trying to kindle the fire. It wasn't that easy, though. Tommy leaned down to take matches from my hands. Shiver rolled down my spine as I felt his chest pressed to my back and his hot breath near my ear. But that's not the thing which sent all blood to the down parts of my body.

'Tommy...How long have you been hard?' I asked turning my head a bit to see his face.

He froze, breath caught in his lungs, blush appeared on his face. And the look he gave me, deprived me of all self-control. I turned quickly pushing him on his back and kissing him forcefully. He kissed me back wrapping my waist and pulling me closer. I leaned back taking his wrist and dragging him along to the tent.

'What are doing Adam?' He asked confused. I looked at him with a naughty smirk on my lips. 'Please, don't try to tell me you don't want it.' I said. He smirked and dragged me along to the tent.

We were kissing passionately until Tommy couldn't stand the pressure in his jeans. He started wining and rising his hips. I put a hand on his zipper, but instead of undoing it, I squeezed his cock through fabric of his pants. The sound, that came from his mouth was a muffled cry and moan at the same time. I was torturing him like that changing pace again and again. His breaths became quicker, from time to time quiet scream escaped his mouth. 'Don't suspend yourself from screaming! Nobody's gonna hear us. I want to hear you screaming my name. Sounds you make are turning me on so badly, baby' – I whispered hazily to his ear and I felt his cock becoming harder. 'You like when I'm talking to you like that, don't you?' He moaned louder.

I undone his zipper and took off his jeans squeezing his cock in fast pace. Back and forth, back and forth. His moans were making me harder, my pants were definitely too tight. I spread his legs and licked my fingers 'cause we didn't have a lube. I put two fingers into Tommy's hole. Sooo tight… 'My little virgin…' I moaned. 'Shu- ut up.' Tommy gasped. I felt he's shivering. I started moving my fingers faster and faster in his body making him moan even louder. I put another finger into his hole moving them in the same pace. It made him scream in pleasure. 'A-aadam! I'm gonna co-omme!' Ugh it was turning me on so bad! He shivered and screamed as he came.

His whole body was covered with saliva. His lips were open, red and bruised from our kisses. My imagination started to form fantasies of my cock inside. That made me moan loudly. Tommy opened his eyes for a second but shut them again as a rough pleasure of biting his nipples hit him. I lower my kisses still penetrating his hole. Tommy's moans become louder. The fire of pleasure was burning every piece of his body. Every touch sent his nerves over the edge.

'I-I can't... Adam…! Plee- asee... Do it! Now! I'm begging you! Ughhhh...!

Tommy begging and wriggling under me… And those moans! Nothing had ever turn me more than that. Even all those kinky porn I'd watched wasn't better! I wanted to see and hear more Tommy's impulses. Even though, my full hard cock was begging for a release from my jeans, I hadn't stop moving fingers in Tommy. I wanted to make my lover come more than once this night. Tommy was a strong man so I wasn't gentle. I knew that the harsher I am the Tommy's pleasure is bigger. 'You want me inside of you, baby?'

He shivered. 'Yee-s! Plee-aase!' He begged. I took off my jeans and moved my hips making sweet friction between our bodies. He moaned in pleasure. I used spit as a lube and covered my cock with it. I pressed the head into Tommy's hole. He shuddered and groaned. 'It's gonna be ok, honey. It'll be amazing, you'll see. My little virgin…' I said and pressed my hips to his legs placing my cock in his body. He screamed. I started moving inside of him taking the best pace that could give us the best pleasure. Back and forth, back and forth. Tommy was shivering and screaming in pleasure as he came again. I came after a second.

We were lying next to each other, cuddling. I pressed my lips to his forehead. He smiled looking at me. His hair all in mess, his red cheeks and brightened eyes. He was so beautiful. 'Let's get some sleep, baby.' I said. He placed his head on my chest wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer and fall asleep.

So yeah, now I'm lying here with Tommy in my arms, happy like never before. I smiled looking at my baby. He groaned and opened his beautiful eyes. 'Good morning.' He said smiling. 'Morning, baby.' I pressed my lips to his forehead.

'It was amazing… I mean, last night. You were amazing… I… I love you, Adam.' He kissed the back of my hand. My heart stopped. 'T- tommy… Could you… could you be mine…?' I said with a shaking voice. 'I already am…' He looked at me smiling lightly. I kissed him deeply and gently.

'I love you, Tommy.' I whispered into his ear. 'I love you too, Adam.' He said lying his head on my chest. I pulled him closer protecting him from all the bad things on this world. Because I can… Because he's mine…


End file.
